


Cripple

by My_Black_Crimson_Rose6



Series: Filled Prompts [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood, Dubious Consent, Feelings, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:19:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6/pseuds/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't like he didn't have a personality, or a will, of his own. He was just scared. He was scared, inexperienced and crippled by incident in his past. Since the trio became the famous duo, Bertholdt's drive to socializing became non-existent. People are horrible things, so why should he pretend to like them?</p>
<p>Because of this, his relationship with Reiner became strained.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cripple

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:: http://snkkink.dreamwidth.org/2848.html?thread=3320864#cmt3320864
> 
>  
> 
> Not so happy with that summary, when I get back to a place with internet I'll go re-write it.

Bertholdt wasn’t one to speak up about things. Anything really. He was always one of those people that just _went with the flow_ , and didn’t want to upset the situation. It just wasn’t his style. With his friends, with his family… with anyone really… he was the same. And people walked all over him because of it.

He didn’t care enough to form relationships with people, didn’t care enough to _want_ to. He had Reiner, and Reiner had dragged him along all his life, making him care about others. Making him take that initiative to befriend someone other than Reiner.

He didn’t care about dating, didn’t see the hype that everyone went on about kissing girls and having sex. Not until he lost his first kiss to his blonde haired friend, and not until they had sex for the first time in the back of Reiner’s parents’ car in junior year. He didn’t understand what his fellow classmates were talking about until he too fell head over heels in love. Got wooed and went on multiple dates, all with Reiner.

He had no will towards anything social—after the loss of Berik, Bertholdt had lost that social part in him. He didn’t feel right going out and making new friends, it didn’t sit right with him. But the group that clung to Reiner had befriended _him_ and that… that made the difference.

He couldn’t make himself move forwards socially, but he wouldn’t stop the social advances of others.

And even now, happily dating Reiner for nearly a year, he still couldn’t kiss the blonde in public and he still had troubles being the one to initiate anything in private. And he was frustrated, he was frustrated in himself and with each day he could tell that Reiner was growing more and more irritated with him as well. 

A moan broke in his throat, choking him as Reiner pushed back into him. A large hand pushing down between his shoulder blades while the other hand gripped his waist. Each finger digging into his flesh with each thrust, his nails cutting into Bertholdt’s skin. The tanned teen couldn’t tell if that was blood or sweat on his hip. “Tell me if I’m hurting you,” the blonde hissed from behind him, looking down his nose at him.

_You’re hurting me._

Bertholdt clenched his eyes shut and ground his teeth together at the forceful thrust. There wasn’t enough lube. He was being too rough. The hand between his shoulder blades reached up to grip the back of his neck, keeping him pinned to the bed, his back bending painfully. “Not like you’ll ever say anything,” Bertholdt could barely hear the blonde mutter angrily over the slap of skin against skin.

_Stop, its hurting._

The hand around his neck tightened, and Reiner froze behind him. And it was then that Bertholdt noticed that his body was trembling, eyes watering and he had put his teeth through his bottom lip. The pressure around his neck ceased and Reiner pulled out, “Bertl,” the blonde’s voice cracked. A sob jolted Bertholdt’s shoulders—he hurt.

“Shit, shit—” Reiner panicked getting off the bed, “I’ll be right back, babe.” His voice cracked, Bertholdt recognized before choking on another sob. Reiner quickly threw on some pajama pants and left the room in a hurry.

He felt like shit, and not because of the physical stuff—that hurt too, but that wasn’t what was bothering him. Reiner was never that rough, never broke skin or gripped the back of his neck hard enough to cause bruising. Those things only brought to light the things that he was thinking—and it made his heart tear. Bertholdt released his lip, and the blood dripped down his chin.

He lowered his legs, now fully lying on the bed—his ass, hip and neck hurting something fierce.

He couldn’t find it in himself to blame Reiner, whether it was because he blamed himself or not he couldn’t tell. The bedroom door clicked shut, and Bertholdt brought both of his arms over his head to block the view of his face. A warm cloth wiped up his thighs—what was on his thighs, Bertholdt’s heart jump as the cloth wiped between his ass cheeks. “—ry, I’m sorry, I’m so fucking sorry,” Reiner’s voice broke through his panic.

He was bleeding.

The air stuck in his throat when another sob broke through, he coughed it felt like he had just hurt his throat with that one. The cloth made a wet smack again the floor, and Reiner’s sweaty forehead touched his shoulder. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

Bertholdt shook his head, lips opening to speak but nothing leaving. The blonde moved, half of his body still lying on his, his crooked nose pressed against Bertholdt’s and amber eyes taking in the other. “I—” Betholdt opened his lips, teeth stained in his blood, “I’m sorry.”

Reiner shook his head, his large hand gripping the side of Bertholdt’s head with ease, his hand shaking as he brushed the dark hair from his partner’s face. His eyes watering, “don’t say that,” he whispered, “don’t say that Bertl.”

The tall teen shook his head, “it’s my fault.” Reiner shook his head again, his body moving with the motion. “You’ve only ever wanted one thing, and I’m too scared to give it to you,” the tanned teen stared back into amber eyes, “that’s why you’re so pissed, right?”

Reiner shook his head, his lips kissing the corner of lip and cheek, “don’t. Don’t excuse this—” the hand holding his hair back tightened and Reiner tucked his nose by his ear. Bertholdt could hear the quickening of the blonde’s breath before the quivers. Before the broken sobs and before the clenching and unclenching of Reiner’s fingers pulling at his hair and massaging his scalp. Before he could feel his best friend’s… his lover—his partner’s tears wet his cheek, and joining his own.

He wasn’t crying about the pain, it wasn’t about his handicap either—now he couldn’t help but shed tears for the pain in his heart caused from the sounds of boyfriend’s sobs. This was the fourth time that he’s even heard Reiner ever cry like this—the first was when his parents told them they were separating, the second was when they heard the news about Berik, and the third was after the trial of his eldest brother—when he was found guilty of the murder of six women.

Bertholdt uncurled his arm to wrap it around Reiner.

He’ll make this better—and maybe then he’ll finally learn to continue on from Berik, and live fully with Reiner. Instead of through him.

\------ +some humor+ ------

Eren snickered elbowing Armin beside him and pointing to the pair walking up to the group. Reiner clutched a coffee cup in one hand, taking a sip, while his other held on to Bertholdt’s. “Have some fun last night?” Eren grinned gesturing at Bertholdt’s slight limp and discomfort.

Reiner lowered his eyes, his lips pressed. Marco pointed at him and raised a brow, “uh?” he drawled, his eyes going between Jean and Eren with a ‘ **what happened?** ’ look.

Reiner brought the cup up to his lips, “angry sex can go one of two ways,” Bertholdt shrugged—his heart beating loudly in his ears. He couldn’t believe he had just said that. And from the looks that he was getting, the others couldn’t believe it as well.

The blonde choked “fuck!” His hand flew up to his mouth and nose as he coughed, the coffee burning his nostrils. “That went up my nose, shit. Owww,” he groaned. 


End file.
